Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three-dimensional effects to be applied to garments and other physical items, for example, applique producing a three-dimensional effect.
Description of the Related Art
The fashion industry and various other design industries, such as those relating to apparel and interior decorating and furnishings, are constantly searching for new and inventive expressions and designs. One such desirable design includes the production of images and lettering that exhibit a three-dimensional effect to appeal to one or more of a viewer's senses, for example, appearing to be three-dimensional to the eye or feeling three-dimensional to the touch. One industry where such three-dimensional is in particular demand is in the industry of university-themed apparel, for example, sweaters, hats and graduation sashes with the university's name stenciled in apparently three-dimensional lettering, allowing an individual's college affiliation to prominently stand out with pride.
Conventionally, a three-dimensional applique effect is typically achieved through the use of applying a three-dimensional image or portion of lettering directly to one side of the garment or item on which the user wants to display the three-dimensional image. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,092 to Taranto, which sets forth a three-dimensional appearing applique bib design for an infant's garment. As is shown in the Taranto patent, such three-dimensional applique effects typically comprise a material imparting the general design and shape of the applique and a material imparting the volume or three-dimensional features to the applique. The applique, comprising a three-dimensional image, is then simply affixed to one side of the garment in its complete form.
One negative issue that arises when utilizing conventional three-dimensional applique effects, such as those set forth above, is that the three-dimensional image or lettering does not move consistently with the garment that it is affixed to. Since the three-dimensional image is formed separately from the garment and affixed to one side of the garment, the three-dimensional image moves independently from the garment or even appears stationary, causing the garment to “bunch-up” in areas adjacent to the site where the three-dimensional image is affixed. This can result in undesirable visual sensations as well as discomfort for the wearer. This is especially true when certain garment materials are used, for example silk or satin graduation sashes can have their movement and flexibility substantially hindered when a university's school name has been applied to them as a three-dimensional applique effect using conventional methods.
Thus, improved applique and methods or applying them that allow for increased and/or consistent movability in an associated garment to which the applique is applied are therefore needed.